


Four-letter word

by AlexZorlok



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZorlok/pseuds/AlexZorlok
Summary: Anna is back to facing him, now, beckoning him with her index finger on that very same hand. Kristoff doesn’t know how much is shown on his face, but he does feel a little warm, and, judging by Anna’s amused brow, he must look like the biggest pining idiot in all of Arendelle.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 36





	Four-letter word

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my first fic in 2014, and it was Kristanna proposal, anyway, I'm 18 now, and I watched Frozen 2 last Friday, and I had. Feelings.

There is something about being around Anna that Kristoff can’t quite put into words.

“So, what do you think?”

He has to look down at her, blankly. She is standing in front on him, arms outstretched to the sides, and her head tilted just slightly to one of her shoulders, showing off the collection of rich duvets and pillows and carpets piled up and arranged behind her back. Kristoff’s own hands are crossed on his chest as he’s leaning against the doorway still, the gears in his head too busy figuring out the answer to the question he has asked himself to really focus on the one asked out loud. Anna is still looking at him, expectantly, her foot slightly tapping the floor now. He shrugs his shoulders, flashes her a strained smile, and doesn’t say a thing.

“Yeah, alright...” she turns back away, and now she’s talking to the weaver lady by one of the carpet-full tables. Kristoff shifts a little where he’s standing.

He should be embarrassed by this. He was, yesterday, to be fair— when she told him about her plans to go out into town and get some new bedsheets for _their_ bedroom. Which was a logical thing to call it, since Kristoff was a long accepted resident of the castle, and, even though he had his own quarters, it was Anna’s bed that he has spent most nights in, whether by choice, or accident, or because Anna has kept coming up with excuses such as her being cold or lonely or having nightmares, which is a case Kristoff never takes lightly and would rather keep his eyes opened all night to scare the monsters away than to see another tear in her eyes— or when Kristoff has had nightmares himself, too. Either way, it was the first time she actually called it _their_ bedroom, and maybe Kristoff has already measured what ring would fit her gentle finger, but it doesn’t mean he didn’t stammer a little and probably make a fool out of himself when the subject came up.

Anna is back to facing him, now, beckoning him with her index finger on that very same hand. Kristoff doesn’t know how much is shown on his face, but he does feel a little warm, and, judging by Anna’s amused brow, he must look like the biggest pining idiot in all of Arendelle.

She likes it though.

Kristoff clears his throat and comes closer. The assortment of fabric hanging around almost makes him feel dizzy; he still remembers the feeling of sleeping on a pile of sticky hay in the stables, hell, he _still_ doesn’t miss an opportunity to share a lunchtime nap with Sven. He would be lying if he said he would prefer that over soft fuzz, and Anna cuddled by his side, but… 

It’s Anna who fits perfectly in here. Not only among the beauty and richness of it all; Anna’s much better at handling the social encounters, too. Kristoff still thinks she's a little crazy. Well, no other person would choose him over so many eligible bachelors of Arendelle, not to mention other kingdoms. And people would think Kristoff is a little crazy too, entrusting a reindeer to be his best man on his — _oh he so hopes_ — happy wedding at some point. But that’s why it’s good, that’s why he would tell Anna that ‘crazy’ is a compliment, that ‘crazy’ is in the best way extraordinary, and in the end it’s like they’re a perfect— how do they call it?

She's so beautiful he wonders how he hasn't gone blind yet.

But back to the point.

“Why am I taking part in this, again?”

Anna eyes him, slowly, and takes his hands in her own tiny ones, like one would while talking to a child.

“Because there should be a touch of you at home,” she says, and there it is again; _home_. Their shared love and comfort. “Besides… We’re a team, right?” she says, after a pause, and she says it in the most Anna way possible. Smiling this little soft smile of hers that goes all the way up to her eyes, which are just a tiny bit unsure at the asking, putting the accent on ‘is it okay?’ and the nonexistent possibility that Kristoff is going to scoff at her and leave, but all in the same time there’s this curve of her eyebrows telling him that if he opens his mouth with anything but a confident ‘yes’, she’s just going to nudge him with her shoulder impatiently until he gives in.

It’s gentle, the way she says it. It puts it into words.

Anna must see it all in his expression because she doesn’t wait for the answer on this one, her tone giving up to a bit of teasing.

“So? Think you can handle that?”

And he does give in.

“Think I can.”

There’s something about being with Anna that leaves nothing but a feeling of the two of them.

Like a team.

He rolls the word on his tongue, and it leaves a sweet taste in his mouth.


End file.
